Dance
by Silvara
Summary: Sur la route de gaia, tout nous sépare, tout nous unit. These/poème libre rythmé.


_Les mots se placent,  
Petit préface :  
Les deux êtres se font face. _

_Les suit la force  
Les propulsant  
Des verbes de mouvement. _

_En leur milieu,  
Phases immortelles,  
Le classique se révèle _

_Aéris mène :  
Danse forgée  
D'un sacrifice élevé_

_Les signes  
Comme des cloches  
Marquent le pas de l'ébauche_  
-------------------

**_Danse macabre et enivrante..._**

-------------------  
_Dans son sillage  
L'enfant des sages  
De la mort, garde amère image _

_Ressuscitée  
Ou enterrée  
Ne lui reste qu'à accepter _

_Force et courage  
Sollicités  
Perso et plume doivent tout donner _

_Sa danse à elle  
Est enivrante  
Car son dessein est bien fixé _

_Mais le temps passe  
L'idée s'efface  
Et seul reste la lisse face _

_Aigue-marine:  
Troublant adage!  
Submergée, la cetra nage_...  
-------------------

**Aéris**

**§ **

**§ **

**§ **

**Gémissement né aussitôt apaisé  
_. . . Et tournent, tournent les histoires_**

-------------------  
_Un historique  
Plutôt tragique  
Donne le la de la métrique_  
-------------------

**§ **

**§ **

**Pleur déchirant ; colère pleine de vie  
_. . . Et pleure et coule l'encre noire_**

-------------------

_La construction  
Devra saigner  
Pour un confiance en vérités  
_

_Requièrent  
En attendant  
L'épuration des abcès_

_Alors, enfin,  
S'arrête ici  
Estuans ira vehementi_  
-------------------

**§ **

**§ **

**Petit pas devant, retraite soudaine, vaine partie de cache ;  
_Destin !_**

-------------------

_Point de limites ;  
Lui, il s'avance  
Ni trop vite ni trop sur, _

_Car il s'agit  
De préserver  
Le sel de la danse engagée. _

_Appréhension  
Fuite et violence  
Désir après l'hésitation _

_S'avèrent d'ailleurs  
Incontournables  
Face à l'altruisme de l'aubade._  
-------------------

**§ **

**§ **

**. . . Longue, route sans espoir  
_Certain !_**

-------------------  
_Sans se presser  
L'histoire s'enroule  
Autour d'un plan et dans son moule _

_Dans le registre  
Solennel,  
La fleur redoute un peu ce miel _

_Et point ne manquent  
Cependant  
Les quiproquos dans notre chant_  
-------------------

**§ **

**§ **

**Triste(esse et) joie, toutes les alternatives ; forme de justice, essai d'armistice...**

-------------------  
_Mais quelles raisons  
Pour cette danse  
Où les acteurs s'avèrent si denses ? _

_Une frustration  
Au grand final  
Du thème du titre original, _

_Ou bien la fine  
Adrénaline  
Que nous font goûter les défis. _

_Pourquoi la fleur ;  
Parce que ses sons  
Cachent pourtant l'isolation. _

_Ce caractère  
Bien peu austère  
Est trop criant de ressemblances. _

_Et puis n'est-elle,  
Même dans l'absence,  
Guère généreuse en tolérance ?  
_

_Leur jeune aînée,  
L'esprit hanté,  
Ne fut jamais désarçonnée ! _

_C'est le modèle  
De la danse  
Qui vous présente et plume, et chance._  
-------------------

**§ **

**§ **

**Mais surtout le rêve  
_Sans Fin._**

-------------------

_Quel plus beau cri  
Peut surpasser  
Celui du triomphe d'aimer  
_

_Posant un baume  
Incomparable  
Il monte au cœur, il conseille l'âme _

_Et pour l'esprit  
De l'épéiste,  
Aussi sensible et aussi mixte,  
_

_Comment ne pas  
S'abandonner  
À ce grand désir d'essayer ?  
_

_C'ést une histoire  
De patience  
Qui nous parle de tolérance  
_

_Et il faut certes,  
Belle dimension  
D'esprit pour offrir pardon_  
-------------------

**§  
**

**§  
**

**Parfois suggérées, autrement forcées, la plume court sur les couleurs d'un  
_Demain..._**

-------------------  
_Dans cette danse,  
Tout est à faire  
Guère d'ennui, rien d'austère _

_Leur long voyage  
Doit s'équiper  
D'idées, innocence, acuité. _

_Enfin si l'astre  
Du jour levant  
Laisse voir tel rapprochement _

_Alors, amis  
C'est que nos plumes  
Jamais ne verront la brume…_  
-------------------

**§ **

**§ **

**§ **

**Sephiroth **

**_Entraînante et sombre romance!_**

-------------------  
_Retour final  
Valse magique  
Qui Justifie peine et musique _

_Ces mots miroitent  
Etroitement  
Les verbes de la belle enfant _

_Et qu'il s'agisse  
De note couple  
Ou d'une autre histoire en boucle  
_

_L'épéiste,  
Ne change pas ;  
Garde un orgueil fidèle à soi. _

_N'est-ce pas un homme  
Dont les années  
Demandent un peu maturité ? _

_Et l'être apprend,  
Nouvel été,  
À mener l'ode désormais. _

_Cela bien sûr  
N'empêchera  
Peut-être pas quelques faux pas _

_Et la fleur  
Capturée  
Voudra peut-être protester _

_Car après tout,  
Les partenaires  
Ont bien des idées similaires _

_Donc, point d'excès,  
C'est en douceur,  
Qu'il faudra leur vie projeter_

_Car là se casse  
Trop souvent  
Les caractères et l'engouement._  
-------------------


End file.
